Like a Snake and a Mouse
by xHikari-ice
Summary: I'm furious. What type of girl dares to ignore me? For I am THE Uchiha Sasuke, star of the basketball team, holder of all teenage girls' hearts. But there's this girl... well, she doesn't seem to even notice me. Well, let's see how long that lasts! Hinata, you're my next victim. AU, SasuHina. R&R please! :D


**A/N:** Hey guys... This is my first story! :D Hopefully, I'll pass as a (somewhat) legit writer...

I apologize in advance for any spelling/grammar mistakes I might make. PM me or send in a review to tell me what I did wrong and I'll be more than happy to fix it! c:

Summary: I'm furious. What type of girl dares to ignore me? For I am THE Uchiha Sasuke, star of the basketball team, holder of all teenage girls' hearts. But there's this girl... well, she doesn't seem to even notice me. Well, let's see how long that lasts! Hinata, you're my next victim. AU, SasuHina. R&R please! :D

Pairings: (main) SasuHina, (side) NejiTen

Who Ino, Temari, and Sakura end up with are up to reviewers! ^^

Disclaimer: I don't own D: if I did, you would see lots of SasuHina, ShikaTema, and NejiTen. Not to mention a lot of ANTI SasuSaku and ANTI Sakura in general. (sorry guys if you like Sakura :P)

* * *

><p><span>.~* story start. *~.<span>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1: Enter, Uchiha Sasuke!**

_Sasuke's POV_

It was a typical school day for me in Konoha High. Lots of screaming fan girls cooing at my hair, lots of guys glaring at me enviously, and even some female teachers winking at me. This was life.

I leaned back in my chair, yawning slightly. Hmm. How long was it since I last had a girlfriend? I racked my brains. Meh, a couple of months. Wow, this had to be a new record or something.

Well! Not for long. Today I was going to find the hottest girl in the classroom and ask her out. Of course, she would say yes. After all, I was _the_ Sasuke Uchiha.

My eyes slowly surveyed the room. Tenten? Yes, she was definitely hot. But I wasn't in the mood to deal with Neji, who would be breathing down my neck if I so much as glanced at her. Oops, I think I've been looking at her too long. Neji's getting that look again. But maybe sometime later when I felt up to a challenge.

Temari? Not in hell. I'd be dead before I could finish asking her out. I pitied Shikamaru, who Temari obviously liked. I doubted he would return her feelings though. He had his eye on Ino.

Hmm, Ino... well maybe. She was hot, smart, and just the type I needed: a player. She would love to be going out with the Sasuke Uchiha, but she wouldn't give a fuck if I left her. Yes, Ino seemed to be the right choice.

Suddenly, the door flew open and in stepped a sensei with spiky silver hair. "Sorry I'm late, guys. A big black cat crossed my path, so I-"

"LIES!" Naruto-dobe (**1**) shouted and stood up. A couple girls and guys agreed, pointing accusing fingers at him, but most of them were snickering at Naruto.

Kakashi-sensei (that was his name) scratched his head nervously. "Well... Anyways, we have a new student. Everyone, welcome Hinata Hyuga." A shy looking girl peeped out behind him.

"Did he say Hyuga?" Murmurs rippled through the room, some casting looks at Neji. "Like, related to the Neji Hyuga?"

Neji was the hottest guy in our school. Other than me, of course. I was beyond hot. I was beyond sexy. I was simply- okay, so no words can describe how good-looking I am. And no, I'm not getting ahead of myself. Ask anyone here.

*Ahem* Anyways.

"A...Ano everyone, I-I'm Hinata H-Hyuga."(2) She stuttered. Aww... How cute. Wait, what am I saying? Never had I called a girl _cute_. It was either sexy, mild, or not worth my time. But never... you know, cute.

I studied her again. Cu- I mean, pretty lavender eyes just like Neji. Beautiful dark blue hair. Nice curves, though she tried to hide it with her baggy t-shirt. Definitely in the hot zone.

I noticed Kiba and Naruto and a couple other boys were giving Hinata wide eyes or smirking at her. I glared at them, before shooting Hinata a smirk of my own. (c) The Uchiha smirk.

"Neji-kun, is she like your _sister_?" Sakura Haruno said quite loudly, not liking the attention everyone was giving her.

Immediately the class erupted into anxious mutters, some shooting Hinata suspicious glances (Karin among these girls), others smiling at her (Ino and Tenten). Hinata turned pink, and Sakura sneered, flipping her hair.

I scowled at her. She liked both Neji and me and would do anything to get our attention. Sakura was loud, annoying, stupid, and a major fangirl. But before Hinata came, Naruto and Lee both liked her. I wonder what was wrong with them.

Neji looked up. At once, the whole class turned silent. "...No. She is my cousin."

Before anyone else could say something, Kakashi stood up. "That's quite enough! It doesn't matter if she's Neji's cousin or sister. It wouldn't matter if she was Chuck Norris's sister. All that matters is that YOU GUYS SETTLE DOWN!" He raised his voice at the last part because people were beginning to talk again.

Hinata looked quite flustered, as if she did not want to be the center of attention. She sat next to Tenten, who was waving at her. She seemed to be introducing herself, and Hinata began to blush and nod at her questions, twiddling her fingers.

Suddenly, a great idea popped in my head. What if... What if I would go for Hinata instead of Ino?

That would be nice. I hated myself for this... But something about me wanted to take care of Hinata. To show her around the school. To tell her who were the bullies, and who were the players. To- okay, now I'm getting carried away.

But one thing was for certain.

Hyuga Hinata, you are about to become the next victim of the Uchiha Sasuke.

_To be continued..._

**行われ**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Gahhh! I know that I failed somewhere in there :(

But I saw too many fanfictions to not try out writing myself. So yeah :D

(1): If you guys don't already know, "dobe" means dead-last in Japanese. That's what Sasuke used to call Naruto in the original anime.

(2): Ano really doesn't mean anything. It's just something I tend to hear Hinata say a lot, so I decided to add it in.

BTW. Should I have inners? Like inner Sasuke and inner Hinata. It'll be easier to write, but I dunno if I should.

Review if you want more ^^ this chapter was a little boring, but I promise, it'll get a lot better later.

*Ahem.* Did I tell you to review yet? :3

~*:.｡. o( xHikari-ice )o .｡.:*


End file.
